For the purpose of providing a blister-package making wrapping machine of the conventional type with greater operational flexibility without changing the dimensions or capability and to operate at a better production rate with regard to time as well as rendering said machine universal with regard to the variations in the dimensions of the products to be handled, the commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 07/116,485 of the same date filed provides a wrapping machine for making up blister packs comprising two machine sections, one of which serves to form a continuous strip of blister packs by means of a stamping operation on a strip of thermoplastic material, the other for the separation of the individual blister packs from said continuous strip of blister packs and the stacking of these for their packaging and, for each of these machine sections, in particular for the stamping elements of the corresponding machine section, there is provided a separate driving means, these being phase-synchronized, in particular a "leader motor" for the downstream machine section effecting the separation, from the continuous strip, of the individual blister packs and their packaging, and a "follower motor" driving said stamping elements of the upstream machine section effecting the formation of the blisters in said continuous strip.
Essentially, in the upstream machine section effecting the stamping of the thermoplastic strip, provision is made for causing said thermoplastic strip to advance by intermittent movement and, in the downstream machine section, effecting the separation of the individual blister packs from the continuous blister pack strip and the stacking of said individual blister packs for the purpose of their subsequent packaging in boxes or cases, provision is made for operating in the form of multiple parallel rows with continuous movement.